Seeking Relief
by Stealer13
Summary: Naruto has finally HAD IT. They (Sakura) wanted to see him dead, She got her wish. Rated M just to be safe. I don't own Naruto!


In this story contain a real-life sensitive subject, suicide. It's unfortunate to say that I tried to take my own life at the age of 11 (by stabbing

myself with a knife), after the death of my grandfather some months prior. Obviously, I'm still alive after realizing that HE wouldn't want me to

take my own life despite that the fact the HE and I miss each other very much, and I can only hope and pray that I will live the rest of my life

to be as great as HE was. (If you or anyone you know is in need of help or thinking of taking their own lives, call the National Suicide

Prevention Lifeline at 1-800-275-TALK (8255)!

Seeking Relief

Sakura and Kakashi were waiting at the Team 7 training block waiting for Naruto to show up. It was actually kind of funny because

the two of them were thinking that maybe Kakashi's habit of showing up late had finally worked and the boy was going to show up a couple

minutes late. NOT A COUPLE OF HOURS LATE. "Hey Sakura, why don't you go to Naruto's apartment and got check on him. It's really odd

that he's not here yet", Kakashi said as he scrunched his fingers in between his nose. "Ok sensei", Sakura replied to without giving Kakashi

any grief. 'Come on you idiot', Sakura thought to herself. 'What could you possibly be doing to not even show up to train? Other than

eating ramen,' as she tried to make a funny out of the situation, and jumped from tree to tree and save herself the effort of walking and

making this a longer trip. She didn't try talking to her friends, namely Ino, because the more she thought about it, the angry she got at the

thought of him trying to skip out on training. 'When I get my hands on you, I beat you to a bloody pulp', as she was now right outside his

apartment door. "Come on Naruto, open up", she knocked. No reply. "COOME ON NARUTO. OPEN UP", She yelled this time with a little

more humph in her voice. "OK", Sakura said before tightening her glove up her hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you", and with that she

shattered the door into a million wooden pieces. She stuck her inside and couldn't find him. "Naruto?", she asked, still no response. Now,

she was officially getting worried. She was so used to, "Hey Sakura-Chan", and "Can we get some ramen after training?".

Then, she had a very eerie feeling when she came across the bathroom door. She was about to give it a knock when she noticed

that it was left open. That was when she opened the door fully and dropped to her knees, and started crying uncontrollably, seeing that

Naruto had slit his throat with a kunai. "Naruto?", Sakura stammered as she crawled up to his limp body. "Naruto?", she asked before bring

her index and middle finger to the right side of his neck and pressed against him. She was about ready to scream before she felt a pulse.

But it was very faint. "You better not die on me. Or else I'll revive you and kill you myself". She thought about leaving him and telling

Kakashi-sensei right away before remembering that she's a medical ninja. She thought maybe she could pull it off, but thought better of it

by leaving him in the more than capable hands of her master, Tsunade. She put one of his arms over her left shoulder and made a B-line for

the Hokage Tower.

Her adrenaline was pumping through her a lot faster than she was expecting because she made it to the Tower in ten minutes.

Knock Knock. "Who is it?", Tsuande asked in her usual annoyed voice. "Tsunade-Sama", Sakura shrieked. "I... I'm sorry WE, need your

help". Tsunade, thinking it to be nothing more than a joke, played along. "And what's the problem?", she answered as she continued her

paper work. It was then than that her door was completely busted off its hinges, with Sakura holding a bleeding Naruto who had dry blood

from his neck wound. "Hurry Sakura, put him on my desk", Tsunade told her in calm voice. Sakura took her calmness as a sign that Naruto

would be in good hands. '_I don't understand'_, she thought to herself, '_Why isn't the HE doing anything_?'. The HE Tsunade is talking about is

the Nine-Tailed Fox though she didn't know for a fact if the Fox was indeed a HE or a SHE. It was then that she came up with her own

conclusion as why Naruto was in this bad of shape. She turned and looked at her apprentice. "I'm afraid I can't do anything. Or rather I

WON'T do anything", was Tsunade's answer as she crossed her arms and leaned up a wall in the room.

"WHY WON'T YOU DO ANYTHING", Sakura screamed at her sensei. "IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING HE'LL DIE". Tsunade controlled

her emotions and kept her cool somehow before giving her explanation. "The reason why I can't/won't do anything is because Naruto is

suffering from a broken heart. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BROKEN HEART?", as Sakura was still screaming. "WELL, THINK ABOUT IT", as now

Tsunade had now uncrossed her arms and was face to face with Sakura. "HE (NARUTO) ALWAYS COMPLEMENTS YOU AND CHEERS YOU

ON. HE (NARUTO) IS ALWAYS THERE WHEN YOUR SASUKE-KUN REJECTS YOU", she said the last part out of spite. "NARUTO IS ALWAYS

ASKING YOU OUT ON A DATE, AND WHAT DOES HE GET? A PUNCH IN THE FACE, AND NOT JUST ONE TIME. IT'S EVERY SINGLE TIME".

Tsunade had finally calmed down from her rant. "I mean to be honest, I surprised he's being this loyal to YOU. "WHAT...THAT...MEAN?",

Sakura asked as the water works were stinging her eyes. "I mean come on Sakura", Tsunade said with almost a laugh. "There's Hinata,

who's loved Naruto from the beginning. Then there's Ino. I mean can you imagine if SHE and YOUR "BOYFRIEND" were to ever get

MARRIED? Finally there's Temari. Can You imagine if THEY were to get MARRIED? I mean, the only time the two of you would see each

other would be on missions, and would be only once or twice a year. After that, you'd be all by yourself. Before you retort, I'll explain. Ino

would have Chouji or Sai. TenTen would have Rock Lee after she opens her eyes and sees that Neji is one for her. Shino or Kiba would

marry Hinata. So that pretty just leaves with Shikamaru, and don't get me started on THAT". Sakura felt the effects of her masters words

kick in. She really would be all alone, and she certainly was going to be getting in a relationship with Shikamaru anytime soon.

She hugged her master before getting back to the task at hand. She put her hands on both sides of Naruto's neck to as not to choke him. As she was healing him, she thought back to all of times that they had together, which wasn't for him.

_Flashback_

_ "Sakura-Chan, do you want to go on a date?", Naruto asked cheefully. "NO" was Sakura's answer before punching him so hard that he landed in the nose of fourth Hokage on the Hokage Mountain._

_Flashback Ends_

_ Flashback_

_ "Sakura-Chan, do you want to go eat some ramen?" Naruto asked unbeknownst to him that she had just gotten into a fight with Ino. "MUST OBLITERATE", and with that Sakura knocked him so hard that the Ichiracu Ramen stand had to get rebuilt._

_ End Flashback_

"Naruto?", Sakura said as she continued healing him with her eyes closed to concentrate, unaware that Naruto's right hand started

to twitch. Tsunade was about ready to say something but thought better of it. "Naruto-KUN, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I've always

taken you for granted. Please don't die on me. PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME. I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN", she screamed, but not before she

felt a hand touch her face. "What an angelic voice", came a soft and weakened voice. "NARUTO-KUN", Sakura screamed in joy that HE was

alive. "AH", Naruto winced since he had just had an operation on his neck that Sakura had just repaired. "OH, I'm so sorry", Sakura said in a

rushed voice, apologizing quickly for her mistake.

Naruto was about to leave and go back to his apartment when Sakura grabbed his hand. "Where are you going Naruto-Kun?",

Sakura asked in a worried tone. "I'm going to go to my apartment", he stated as if it was just another day after getting back from a mission.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE", Sakura said and the way that she said left no room for arguement. "No. WE are going to MY apartment". Naruto

was about to ask why before Tsunade crept up behind him and struck him in the back, knock him out. Tsunade and Sakura exchanged looks

before Tsunade spoke up. "Try not to be too rough with him ok?" Tsunade asked seductively. "Don't need to worry about that", Sakura

answered provocatively, and Sakura was acting like Cave-women who got the MAN she wanted. The two of them left and all Tsunade could

do was smile think to herself, '_I wonder if she'll be walking with croocked tomorrow?_'.

Just as she thought everything was good. She felt somebody's presence in the room, and it wasn't Shizune. "Well hello there, My

Princess", Jiriaya called from window that he always entered through. '_Oh, to HELL with it_', Tsunade thought to herself. She then grabbed

Jiriaya by his hair and threw him in to the Hokage Bedroom. "Princess. What did I do?" Jiriaya asked nervously. "Oh, nothing", she stated

simply. "It's just that I want... no NEED a good FUCKING and your just the GOD who can give me one". With that, the door was closed, and

the rest was history.


End file.
